What am I to do with a two year old?
by roseybear68
Summary: Usagi is left to take care of a two year old Misaki while his parents and brother go on a work trip. What will happen when the accident that killed his parents killed his beloved Takahiro as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't have any part in the creation of Junjo or any of its characters :/**

* * *

The rain was pounding on the windows of the car.

"Well this rain isn't gonna let up anytime soon and we need to get back home, Usagi and Misaki are waiting for us" sighed Misaki's mother, Emiko.

"Riiiiiing"

She answered the phone "Hello? Oh hi, how is he?" she frowned "Aww that's not good. Uhhh...Uhhh...Uhhh..., Well try to rock him and if he still doesn't settle down put him in our bed with a stuffy and sit with him and if that doesn't work please call us again...OK...Thanks again for watching him for us on such short notice." She smiled at something the person said on the other end. "Alright well be back as soon as possible...OK talk to you later." She hung up

"Usagi called. Misaki is crying and won't stop and hasn't slept for days now and Usagi sounded about ready to strangle him." She said in a panicked breath. Ryota noticed the worried look on his wife's face and said

"Usagi would never do that I've known him my entire life and he has never lost his cool. Not once. You don't have to worry sweetheart."

"Yah Usagi is really nice! I love him!" pipped up Takahiro smiling from the back of the car.

"I know but I still worry. Usagi said he had been crying nonstop for no viable reason and i can only guess its because he misses us." Said Emiko

"Yes that is most likely the problem now lets get going while the storm has died down a little bit." replied Ryota. They pulled away from the curb they had been parked on when the storm had gotten bad. They began driving down the slippery road and Emiko began mumbling something about stupid work and two year old's not being able to be left without their parents for long periods of time. Ryota stared out the window and squinted thorough the rain. It was coming down even harder and the wind was beating the car back and forth on the road.

"Daddy what is that!" yelled Takihiro as a sheet of something flew into the view of the windshield. His father slammed the brakes but the car began to spin and slide. It smashed into something and a few seconds after Ryota felt that something give and they were falling...

and falling...

and falling...

falling for what felt like an eternity when finally they landed with a splash. The initial impact knocked all three people in the car unconscious so they were oblivious to the slow sinking feeling and the pop of their ears as the pressure changed. They didn't notice the water that seeped in through the cracks in the door frames or notice when the front window formed a spiderweb of cracks starting an the corner and ebbing out slowly to the center.

Emiko slowly opened her eyes and muffled a scream as she took in the rapidly rising water in the car and darkness outside the ever spreading cracked window. She whipped out her cell phone and stared at the reception bars. Only two left. She dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, I'm in a car that is sinking to the bottom of a river." she said kind of panicked "yes...I am calm, yes...um...we were on the highway going over a bridge...yes that one...my name? I'm Emiko Takahashi . Hello?" She quickly checked the reception again and glared at the phone. The XXXX thing said there was no service. She heard a loud grinding noise and looked up just as the windshield imploded letting in shards of broken glass and water filled the car withing seconds of the window breaking. The cars dissent increased and hit the bottom with a puff of sand leaving the unconscious forms to sway gently in the current of the river.

* * *

Many hours later the emergency personnel arrived with the equipment to pull out the car but were too late to save the couple and their child. They opened Emiko's phone and found a list of twenty missed calls from the same person. Someone called Akihiko Usami. He must be family thought the paramedic who had the phone. Next time he calls i'll let him in on the news he thought sadly.

* * *

 **Please review! I will post the next chapter with in the next week but let me know what your opinion is I'd love to here from you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey I would love to say I had something to do with the genius idea and creation of Junjo but sadly I don't.**

 **Who finds it annoying when half the pages you just wrote rip out of the notebook and fall into puddles of water on the bus floor? ME! This chapter has been through a lot please enjoy :)**

* * *

Usagi walked over to the phone and called Emiko for the twentieth time that night. The boy hadn't calmed down and was screaming his lungs out in his crib at the the moment. Usagi sighed. He couldn't deal with this. The noisy child was driving him mad and he was about ready to rip out his own hair when someone picked up.

"Thank god Emiko! Misaki won't stop crying...Um I'm sorry I must have the wrong number...What do you mean no...Then why do you have her phone...WHAT!? HOW!? So they are all dead?" a tear silently traced down Usagi's soft cheek and landed on his shirt. "OK. Do you need me to come down...Alright, oh yes they do...Yah hes two...Yes I'm watching him for them right now...They went on a work trip and asked if I would play babysitter until they got home...My whole life they are my best friends...Oh yes they said something about a lawyer in Tokyo...Yes, OK I'll bring him as well...Yes see you there." Usagi hung up the phone and the truth finally hit him full in the face.

His knees gave way and he hit the ground cradling his head in his large hands fat tears rolling down his face. How had this happened? It wasn't fair. They had been so young and carefree looking forward to seeing their son who needed them so badly. Why was life so cruel? He sat like that for a while until he remembered they were expecting him at the hospital in half an hour. He walked up the stairs in a daze and seemed to remember tripping a few times but was too much in shock to notice.

He scooped the child out of the crib and pulled a jacket on the child and did the same for himself and walked out to the car child in arms. He placed Misaki in the front seat and ran around the back to grab the car seat from the trunk. He attached the seat and placed Misaki safely in the car and he climbed in the front and drove to the hospital at at least ten mph faster than he should have been going the whole way thinking "This has got to be a joke." He parked the car close to the building and ran to the hospital steps only to stop and turn as a cry rose from the back of the car alerting him that he had forgotten Misaki in his haste. He returned to the steps a second time with Misaki in tow and went inside.

It smelled like sanitizer and medicine but Usagi didn't care he just wanted to see his friend and his family alive and well. They couldn't be dead he just knew it. Turning the next corner Misaki started to cry. Looking up Usagi saw them laying on gurneys soaking wet with a blue tint to their skin as if they had been outside in the cold for too long. Usagi held in the sob that was forming in his throat. Misaki must have understood Usagi's reaction because he began to bawl even harder into Usagi's shirt.

The boy slowly looked back at the bodies and whispered

"Mommy? Daddy?" Then stuffed his face back into the shirt that he clung to like a life line. Usagi smoothed the boys hair a couple of times and began rubbing his back while mumbling soothing words in hie ear. Usagi turned and walked back to the receptionists desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I came here to see the doctors of Emiko and Ryota? Can you tell him I'm here please?"

"Yes give me a second" She got up and walked to the back room and returned a few moments later.

"He will see you in room 96 please follow me."

Usagi entered the room still carrying the now sleeping Misaki. Finally he thought. the shock combined with the lack of sleep must have been too much and the little boy had passed out in the older mans arms. Usagi looked up to see the doctor smiling sadly at the child.

"Does he know yet?" asked the doctor

"I'm not sure he saw the bodies and started crying but I don't know if he understood fully yet." Usagi frowned at the doctor as he said this. "I'm worried about him. He wouldn't sleep the entire night because he wanted his parents. What will we do if he doesn't sleep willingly because he wants them and no one else and we can do nothing about it because they are dead? What would we be able to do? Nothing." Usagi was on the verge of panic.

"Please calm down sir. I'll take the child and we will have him in the system by..."

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Usagi "I mean I'm sorry but no. I'm gonna keep him as my child. I was their closest friend and have known this child all his life. He will need someone who he knows and someone who loves him and can relate to his problem to help him through this."

"Of course, I understand. I'm actually glad that you are going to keep him. It will help him recover greatly and the system isn't always pleasant. We will begin the paperwork right now if you want."

"Yes lets get this over with now."

"OK it should only take an hour." The doctor left the room and Usagi sat back in his chair stunned. Why had he said yes to keeping the child? Why had he even brought it UP? He hated children and had not a clue how to care for one. He looked down at the child and jumped to see the two bright green orbs looking into his eyes as if he could see straight into the man's soul. The child smiled at the man and Usagi smiled back then the little boy frowned at the table.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked shyly as if afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry Misaki but they died in a car accident."

"Oh" was all the boy said.

"So I'm going to take care of you. Would you like that?"

"Yes"

Usagi took the child in his arms and hugged him weeping with Misaki over the loss of their loved ones.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter. I know its a little dark but the next chapters will be better I promise :) Pls REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are following this story I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got sick and then midterms and life has been crazy but anyway this is chapter three. I was sitting in science listening to the teacher ramble on and on about how interesting rocks are. I was totaly board out of my mind so I took out my notebook and wrote this chapter :)**

"Please just sign your name at the bottom"

"Here?"

"Yes right on the line...WHY IS IT ALL OVER THE PLACE?! I said on the LINE! With all the signing you have been doing I would have thought you might have gotten better." sighed the doctor. He glared at Usagi. The man seemed to only know how to make a three inch signature covering most of the text at the bottom of the pages.

"We do need to read that information you know."

"All the people asking for my signature want a large one sorry but I don't do small" smirked Usagi with a swip of his pen not looking sorry at all. The doctor just scowled and handed Usagi more papers on which he marked with his lavish penmanship.

"OK! This is the last one" anounced the doctor. Usagi took the stack of papers and stuffed them in his sachel while the doctor did the same with his copies.

"You are now the legal guardian of Misaki and have full ownership of him until he turns eighteen unless otherwise compermised for some reason. Good luck." smiled the doctor as he left the room.

"What do you mean "good luck"?" Usagi exclamed after the doctor left.

He stood up and walked out of the room with Misaki in his arms who had evidently fallen asleep again. He drove to his condo with the boy making a quick stop at Takahiro's place to get Misaki's belongings. He had never raised a kid in his life. He would have to reasearch it when they got home but he thought he got the gist of it. Make sure they don't do anything stupid, keep them out of harms way, don't let them ever get a girlfriend, teach them the essentials, and keep them in line. Simple enough right?

He unlocked the car and rushed up to the condo to child proof it. His mental list went as follows:

Remove all fallen books

Pick up rotten take-out containers

Place all teddy bears in closet

Close teddy bear closet door

Lock closet door

Hide closet door key

Vacum up all broken glass, trash, etc.

Check once more for teddy bears place any found in closet and repeat 3-6

He finally returned to the car and stood there staring. Where had the little boy gone? He began to franticaly look around the car when suddenly there was static and the overcom beeped

"Usagi? If Usagi is in the building please come to the front desk to pick up your child. By the way he is very upset. Thanks"

Usagi sprinted to the main entrance and grabed the toddlers shoulders while getting into a kneeling position in front of his child.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand? I was so worried!" Misaki continued to cry and Usagi's initial shock died away.

"I'm sorry this was my fault." He hugged the boy rubbing circles on his back. Misaki looked up with teary eyes and said "Usagi... I love you." At that moment he realized he had made the right call on whether or not to keep the child.

"Lets get you to bed. Its nap time for you mister." Misaki closed his eyes

"OK" He said and collapsed in his arms asleep and Usagi wasn't suprised after all the exitment (If you would call it that) of that day he was just about dead on his feet so a two year old must be even more so. He straightened with Misaki curled in his arms just as the manager of the condo walked in.

"How could you leave your child alone!" she screamed at him.

"Shhhhh he's asleep and I only just retained onwnership of him today. I'm not good at this parenting thing yet. He's my friends son but he and his wife died a few hours ago so I took in the child as my own." The womans expression softened.

"I'm sorry. Here's a tip. Don't leave them on their own for more than five minutes at a time they may be small but they can get into a lot of trouble and don't let them sleep without a monitor at your side. Also drink lots of coffee"

"Thanks for finding him and for the advice. I'll take it." Usagi turned and walked to his condo. He placed the child in his crib and turned on the items that were called monitors. Grabbing one he left the room and got out his laptop. He searched "What am I to do with a two year old." He opened the first webpage it read.

"Don't leave unattended...blah...blah...blah... feed wet food...blah...blah...blah...if teething give them something they can chew on...blah...blah...blah... don't let them sleep with blankets or pillows..." Crap thought Usagi. He had left Misaki with a blanket so he would stay warm.

He walked back upstairs to find Misaki up in bed chewing on a bears ear. He realized that he had overlooked the bear on the dresser in this room and the child must have pulled it into the crib somehow. Misaki opened his mouth and drool spilled out all over the bears head. Usagi cringed as he went back to chewing on the bear's ear. Atleast he hasn't sufficated himself on anything sighed Usagi. He had to figure out a way to save the bear from the boys grip though.

Picking up the boy he walked to the bear closet grudgingly. As they entered the room the little boy gasped and Usagi set him on the floor. He waddled over to the shelfs and pointed his tiny finger at the bear with a green pokadotted ribbon.

"Want dat one." He said making grabbing motions with his hands. Usagi looked at the bear with horror. That was Yui but he guessed it was a resonable sacrifice to save Suzuki.

"OK" He pulled the bear down and handed it to Misaki. He giggled into the soft fur and wobbled out of the room and proceeded to trip on the over large bears legs and fell on the floor face first. Usagi closed the door and saw the boy sprawled on the carpet. He bent down and lifted him on his feet fully expecting the boy to burst into tears but instead he began giggling again. Usagi started with a smirk and raised eyebrow but upon seeing this Misaki laughed even harded.

"What's so funny mister?" Asked Usagi raising his eyebrow even higher and smiling. Misaki tried to imitate Usagi's ever peaking eyebrow. Usagi stared as the child in front of him made the most rediculase faces that he laughed. One short chuckle. His bear in hand he ran over and hugged Usagi's leg.

"Alright lets go eat." said Usagi. Bears in hand both boys walked down the stairs towards a pissed Aikawa.

 **I had a lot of fun writing the next chapters and I hope you enjoy them. Also review please and if you have anything in preticular you would like Usagi and Misaki to do during this series comment that :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been so long but this was a fun chapter to write I hope you enjoy. Also many of the next chapters are going to be things that actually happened in my child hood so i hope they bring you as much joy as they bring me writing about it xD**

* * *

Misaki shrieked in terror and hid behind his bear and Usagi's thin legs. Usagi just stood there expressionless as if this happened on a regular basis. In fact it did or at least quite frequently.

"Now look what you've done." he said

Misaki peered out from between Usagi's legs just as Aikawa looked his way glaring and he broke down crying.

Usagi looked at Aikawa"Can you please go? Your scaring him and I need to fix this so please just leave." she frowned looking very hurt and walked out of the apartment.

Misaki was now shaking harder than ever bawling all over the place and clinging to his new bear. Wow thought Usagi I'm glad he didn't go to the orphanage, he is terrified of people. He then corrected himself. Mean looking people. He scooped Misaki off the floor and carried him to the table, pulling an extra chair along for the bear to sit in. Placing Misaki and the bear at the table he went into the kitchen and grabbed yesterdays leftover take out and placed that at the table as well.

Sitting down he noted that the boy was still shaking. "Misaki, whats wrong?"

"Scary lady" he whispered in a barley audible tone and he burst out crying again.

"Ok scary lady isn't coming back so you don't have to worry. She was only mad at me because i didn't finish my manuscript on time. She isn't normally scary you should get to know her"

Misaki sniffled and wiped away snot and tears with his hand. He then grabbed his bear and Usagi made a mental note to wash the bear frequently. The child hugged it to his neck and nuzzled his face in to the fur again. "Alright now that we are good do you want anything to eat?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"No" Usagi could swear the toddler was trying to get on his case. "What do you mean no. That wasn't a yes or no question."

"No" He sighed and remembered that this was a two year old not a child of ten or fifteen.

"So...do you want to go to bed?"

"No"

"Then will you sit with me?" The boy nodded his consent and sat quietly watching Usagi eat. He finished the food and stared into the green eyes across the table. "So what now?"

"Food"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Want food" Usagi just glared at the boy.

"What kind of food?"

"Food"

"How about pasta and eggs?"

"Food" Usagi rolled his eyes. This was getting old real fast.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He pulled a pan and a pot out of the cupboard. After filling the pot with water he set it on the stove and waited for it to boil. One problem. He had filled it to full so it started spilling over the edges splashing into the flames. Ignoring this Usagi pored the pasta in causing more spillage and placed the lid on the pot. He then cracked to eggs into the pan ignoring the egg shell bits and successfully burned the eggs to a dark brown color. After removing the sticking pasta from the pot and placing the burnt eggs on top he squirted ketchup on top of the disaster meal and smiled, it hadn't turned out that bad according to him.

Turning back to the table his mouth dropped and he almost let one slip. Misaki was lying face first on the table clutching the bear as he slept. Usagi sighed, walked over to the boy frowning and picked him up along with the bear who seamed to be ever present. He also grabbed his laptop and placed the child on the couch beside him pulling a blanket over themselves. With head in Usagi's lap Usagi began typing the manuscript he was supposed to have finished 2 days ago. After typing 3 pages he lost all train of thought and stared at the PC for an hour be for placing it on the couch in frustration and went to the bathroom. This was one of the challenges of being a writer. Writers block.

As he headed back to his computer hi noticed two things. The small sound of keys on a keyboard and he saw the sliver of a head over the back of the couch.

"Misaki? What are you doing on my computer?"

"I help you!" exclaimed Misaki smiling

Usagi frowned "What did you write?" He sat down and ruffled Misaki's hair while he stared at the blank screen and Misaki went back to randomly selecting and pressing buttons sometimes causing the computer to make an annoying beeping noise. Usagi gasped. The child had deleted all of his work he had written before going to the bathroom and had then proceeded to delete a couple hundred other important files on the laptop. Misaki giggled as the image of paper balls flying in to the recycle bin appeared on the screen.

"NO! Please stop." he grabbed his PC from the child and Misaki started to sniffle. "Misaki" growled Usagi. Misaki squeaked and pulled the blanket over his head. As a second thought he pulled his bear under as well.

"Misaki you deleted half the stuff on my computer! How did you have enough time to do that? I just went to the bathroom!" He then recalled the lady's words from the front desk. "Don't leave them unattended for more that 5 minutes." Oops.

"Misaki no more going on my laptop ok?"

"Ok" replied a quiet voice from under the blanket.

"Misaki I need to rewrite that manuscript can you please stay out of trouble? Aikawa is going to show up in a few days expecting this to be done so I need to do it."

"Ok"

"Misaki" he peered out from under the blanket.

"I'm not mad just frustrated." Misaki hugged Usagi's arm.

"I'm sorry" he said frowning. Usagi stood up and ruffled his hair and headed up stairs to the den. Misaki looked around the room of his toys and decided on one. He sat on the couch playing with it for a long while.

Later when Usagi returned downstairs he found a peice of paper covered in scribbles at the bottom of the stairs. He squinted at it and realized it was a picture of two people holding bears. He smiled picking it up and he hung it on the wall in his work area. He then got Misaki and they both went to bed. Usagi wondering how and if this child thing would work out.

* * *

 **I'm sure you know what I'm asking for so please. Just review xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So i noticed a reocurring question. Are Misaki and Usagi going to end up in a romantic relationship? Well the answer is yes, I plan to create a relationship of love slightly different from how Junjo portrayed it, for Usagi and Misaki. I was thinking it would begin when Misaki turns 14ish. If you are opposed to this please review to let me know. (But if you enjoyed Junjo I'm guessing most of you will be pleased by this xD)**

* * *

"Is your column done yet?" screamed Aikawa from the doorway of the bedroom. Usagi glared from under the blanket, his eyes glinting with hatred.

"No it's not...go away until it's a reasonable hour."

"Fine" she shouted fed up with the stubborn man. She stomped down the hall. Usagi closed his eyes and hear a shriek. Sighing he lifted the monitor and pressed the talk button. "Misaki. I'm coming." Misaki continued to scream. Grumbling about ungodly hours Usagi pushed his covers down and went to retreave the crying child only to him standing in his crib clinging to the bars and Aikawa standing in front of the crib, smiling with a hint of annoyance.

"Why are you in here?"

"I was trying to help you with this child but it seems she doesn't like me very much."

"Hum...I wonder why?" Usagi said, tone dripping with sarcasm "It couldn't be the fact that you screamed in his face the first time you met him?"

"But it wasn't aimed at her. I was only mad at you."

"First of all she is actually a he and second it doesn't matter who you were yelling at it was still in his face and you scared him."

"Fine I'll go start breakfast" pouted Aikawa as she headed to the kitchen. Misaki had stopped screaming but tears rimmed his beautiful eyes, and he was shaking. Usagi liffted the little boy out of his crib and hugged him close trying to comfort him.

"Misaki that lady is very nice when you get to know her, you should try to get along with her." Misaki poked his head out from under Usagi's arm and stared down into the kitchen.

"ok" he sniffled.

"Now lets go eat breakfast, I have to work soon of Aikawa will blow a gasket." He set the boy down and pulled the bear out of the childs bed as they joined Aikawa in the kitchen.

"I've made a selection of foods and some baby food for the child. What's his name by the way?"

"Misaki"

"Wait isn't that Takahiro's brother?"

"Yes"

"Are you looking after Misaki for them?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They died last night." stated Usagi in a matter of fact tone.

"What? Are you keeping Misaki?"

"Yes I am."

Aikawa squealed with delight. "I'm so happy for you! Children are so much fun. I love them!"

"Um hu" Aikawa had yet to notice that Usagi was ignoring her completly.

"Anyway here is your breakfast."

"Thank you" Usagi picked up Misaki off the couch and carried him to the table. As he did this he noticed a strange aroma coming off the boy.

"What is that smell?" Usagi wrinkled his nose at the boy and Misaki did the same.

"Stinky" cried Misaki.

"Yes I realized that Misaki." Aikawa walked over and announced "Usagi he needs a new diper. When was the last time you changed it?"

"Err...I haven't done it at all."

"What? Go do it right now. Poor child."

-In the bedroom-

Usagi stared hoplessly at Misaki as he lay on the changing table.

"Hey Misaki how am I surposed to do this?" with no response Usagi pulled off the boys pants and dropped them on the floor. Then he pulled away the velcrow flaps and flipped down the front gagging at the contents.

"Ooh...Misaki" frowning, Usagi turned to grab a wipe and disaster struck. A yellow waterfall moved quickly around the room coating it and Usagi.

"What?! Awww..." Usagi flung a clean diper over the childs front and surweyed the damage.

"Come on..."

"What did you expect?" giggled Aikawa from the doorway.

"Not that." growled Usagi "How am I surposed to do this?"

"Here. Let me show you. You open the diper, wipe it clean, and before you start have a new diper ready. See?"

"Ok"

"And when you first pull the diper away be ready to close it again. Now I advise you clean up this mess and I'll go down and feed him." Misaki giggled bouncing up and down on the changing table.

"Daddy, Daddy! I make mess!" This boy has a nack for stating the obvious thought Usagi, and when did he start calling me Daddy?

After cleaning up Usagi returned to the kitchen to see, Misaki holding Aikawa's hair in a deathgrip, and Aikawa bending over backwards trying not to fall.

"Misaki. That really hurts." she winced "Please stop" as if in defiance Misaki raised a second fistful of hair and shoved it into his mouth.

"ow ow ow ow"

"Misaki what are you doing?" asked Usagi trying not to laugh.

"Eating"

"Hair isn't food mister."

"Good food"

"No Misaki spit it out. Now" He spit out the hair, now covered in drool and chewed baby food, and frowned.

"Thank you" Aikawa looked at Usagi for a second but then turned to Misaki "Aren't you the cutest little thing." she cooed.

"How come you aren't yelling at him for ruining your hair? He was a naughty boy." said Usagi glaring at Miski. Misaki lifted the edge of his plate and covered his face with it, dumping the contents into his lap as he hid from the angry Usagi. Aikawa laughed as Misaki peaked over the top of the upturned plate and quickly ducked back behind it as he say that Usagi was still staring at him.

"Misaki put the plate down."

"No"

"Misaki" growled Usagi getting frustrated.

"No! No no no."

Rolling his eyes Usagi snatched the plate from the boy and deposited it in the sink. Turning back he found himself face to face with a bear.

"Oh my **** god!"

"Usagi..." warned Aikawa but was interupted by a muffled voice.

"****? What does that mean?"

"Misaki! Don't let me hear you say that again. That is a bad word. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" Misaki dropped the bear and began to cry. Usagi feeling like he had been to harsh quickly picked up the boy. "Shhhh...It's ok."

"But...Daddy said it."

"Yes and daddy is a naughty boy who said a nasty mean word." Misaki snuggled into Usagi's chest slightly calmer.

"Did he actualy end up eating anything?" asked Usagi.

"Yes he did, he ate all his food and was on seconds when he grabbed me." Replied Aikawa smiling at the memory then wincing.

"Alright Misaki why don't you go and play while I rewrite that book." Misaki nodded and was set down by Usagi.

"Aikawa please run upstairs and get Misaki some of his toys."

"Of course, as long as you finish that."

"Yeh yeh I'm almost done."

* * *

 **I took a little break from this story and wrote another one shot. I will post as soon as possible on both this story and that one shot. Also I would like your feedback on this chapter, I wasn't sure if it was too In detail or what and i don't know if any of you get my sense of humor. If you have read this and thought it was funny please let me know. If you hate my sense of humor let me know that to XD**


	6. Update

Hey fellow readers and writers, life has not been on my side these past few weeks. School crap, home crap, hospital trip for stitches crap, you know the norm. Anyway with exams coming up I won't have much time to write chapters for my stories and I'm very sorry for that. Please don't hate me! *covers head with hands* I just wanted to check in and let you know that no, I am not dropping either story, and no I am not dead, I will update as soon as humanly possible love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I have finally written this chapter and I do know it is quite small but the next chapter will most likely be much longer. I'm sorry for the wait my friend asked me to write a special fanfiction of two role play characters and I kind of promised to eh- put it as top priority. So here is the next chapter and I plan to get the next one out tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

After an hour of staring at Usagi typing Aikawa announced she was going out and left. Usagi sighed with relief. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and pulled out a cigarette lighting it and placed it in his mouth. That's when he heard it. A scratching rubbing noise coming from upstairs. At first he thought it was a mouse but he then realized that Misaki was upstairs playing. He headed up the stairs to find Misaki sitting on the floor vandalizing his walls.

Usagi just stood there as Misaki pulled the orange crayon out of the box and drew a couple of scribbles. "Misaki…"

The boy jumped and swiveled a smile breaking over his face "You like my drawing?" Usagi's eye twitched, trying to keep calm, he clenched his fist and looked at Misaki

"I wish you would have used a bit of paper instead of the wall" his voice raising to a holler. Misaki flinched and his face fell and began to crunch up into a pouting face.

A small tear ran down his cheek "I...wanted...I...daddy...are you...mad?"

"Yes I am mad Misaki. Walls are expensive items that need to be cared for not drawn on." Usagi knew money meant nothing to him but he was trying to raise Misaki into a good child and he couldn't be purchasing new walls every week. He reached down and hugged the crying boy, kissing him on the head, finding the child oddly cute. Usagi set Misaki up at the table with crayons and a piece of paper and returned to the now colored on wall. Taking the sponge he scrubbed the wall until it was ivory again.

Aikawa returned moments later and jumped on his case about "Not being able to be trusted and yada yada". As Usagi and Aikawa argued Misaki had left the table and had wondered over to the stack of new boys love novels Usagi had finished earlier this week and picked up one and opened it. On the page there as the tail end of a long drawn out love making session between two men. Misaki stared in aw. What were these people doing to one another? Was it normal? He hurried over to Usagi and jerked at his pant leg. "What dis?"

Usagi looked down and when he saw what Misaki had his eyes widened, snatching the book from his grip. "Um…" Usagi looked slightly panicked now "Nothing! Maybe I'll tell you when you're a lot older"

Misaki just peered up at Usagi innocently "Ok"

"How could you have left that out for him to see?" hissed Aikawa

"I didn't think he would open it." Usagi hissed back.

"You've probably scared him for life!"

"Oh dear" replied Usagi losing interest in the conversation

"Please keep those books out of his reach from now on! Understood?"

Usagi rolled his eyes "Yes, and here is the blasted manuscript you wanted so badly. Can you leave now?" Aikawa grinned like a child at a candy shop and an out of the condo gripping the booklet of papers in her hand. Misaki was sitting on the couch waving his legs in the air trying to reach his feet acting quite adorable. Raising a child was very difficult.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter review! And thank you all who have stuck with me as I have neglected to post new chapters and have been lazy, I hope you will continue to follow this story until it comes to a close :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Another chapter. I hope this pleases you :) enjoy!

Time skip- 6 year old Misaki

* * *

Usagi stood staring at the child in front of him. "I want a kitty! Daddy please?!" Usagi rolled his eyes again. They had had this discussion about a million times. Why hadn't the child given up yet? He must really want it and as Usagi looked into those beautiful pleading green eyes he had come to love he gave in.

"Fine. At the end of this school year if I don't get any more calls from the teacher about how you were causing problems."

"Yay. Ok, no more trouble, got it!" Usagi snorted. He could believe it when he had seen it.

* * *

Flashback:

When Misaki had reached six some officials had come over and insisted Misaki go to kindergarten so Usagi had obliged and began taking him to school the only problem? Misaki was...special as his teacher called him. The first call had come at 10:00 on his first day.

"Is this Misaki's parent or guardian?"

"Yes hello who is this?"

"Hi i'm Misaki's teacher. You see Misaki decided it would be fun to run somebody over with the push along car. The boy is ok but Misaki has refused to apologize for it. He said he did it on purpose for a reason he won't tell."

"Wow could I speak with him?"

"Yes here he is." A second later he heard the phone bump and Misaki's voice filled the empty receiver.

"Hello?"

"Misaki. Did you hit someone with a car?"

"Yes" Usagi hadn't expected the truth so quickly

"But...why?"

"He was mean to you. He said you were a good for nothing man hoer. I don't know what that is but the spite in his voice told me it was a bad thing." Usagi's eyes widened at the "hoer" part. How did a kindergartner know such a word then he realized he must have heard some parents talking about him and his books.

"Misaki i'm glad you care enough to stand up for me but hurting someone isn't right."

"Ok, I won't." Usagi had thought that would be the end of the problems but to his surprise the next day the teacher called again.

"Excuse me? Is this Misaki's parent or guardian?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Alright well one of my students has informed me that your son told him he had a nice ehm." She coughed uncomfortably "Butt and I have witnessed him patting him on his arse as he passed your son, only once though." Usagi was even more shocked than yesterday, his mouth fell open.

"May I speak with him?"

"Of course"

"Hi daddy"

"Misaki is this true?"

"Yes all I did was compliment him and he flipped out!"

"Um...Misaki, how come you said he, it was a girl right?" asked Usagi incredulously.

"No it was a boy"

"Ok…" think Usagi. What do you tell your son when he does something like this? "Misaki you should say your sorry but just know that if you like his butt you needn't change that, liking guys isn't a bad thing no matter what anyone says."

"Yes daddy." After a few more words to the teacher he hung up. I am not ready for a child thought Usagi.

He had remembered the first time Misaki had been introduced to a gay relationship. He and Hiroki had been kissing on the couch and without watching the clock they had stayed like that until the door opened and Misaki returned home. Both men, naked had hastily pulled their clothes back into place, embarrassed to have the child seeing them like that. Misaki had just looked on unfazed an amused glint in his eyes as he had moved to go upstairs. This must have put ideas into Misaki's head, though it wasn;'t a bad thing it was just...it was rather early to find your sexuality Usagi though. There had been more phone calls from the teacher. About 3 times a week Usagi would get a call from the patient teach telling him of some new issue Misaki had developed or caused and it was getting exhausting.

* * *

Present:

"Misaki that means NO calls, not one not two, zero." Misaki sighed and answered with an attitude

"I get it! Daddy I do understand the language you know" Usagi faked a relieved sigh

"Oh that's good to hear I was beginning to wonder if you didn't." Misaki laughed and began jumping in circles around the tall man shouting "Kitten! Kitten!"

"So...Misaki is there anything you want to do this weekend?"

Misaki stopped jumping but bounced on the balls of his feet "I can't think of anything."

Usagi looked down and with a surprised gasp he asked "Where are those new pants we got you a couple of weeks ago?"

"These are them" He looked down as if to confirm that and laughed at Usagi's expression. "Teacher says I'm having a growth spurt!."

"Then why don't we go to the store and get you some new ones then?" Usagi sighed as he said this. The child was going through clothes like toilet paper!

"That would be nice" Misaki turned to grab his shoes "My ankles are getting cold in this weather anyway." He smiled as he and Usagi walked out the door slipping his hand into the large mans own as they went.

* * *

How do you like it? Review please and thank you! Next will be the shopping fiasco! XD


End file.
